Moves Like Jagger
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= ft. |from=album |tvfilm='' '' |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) Medium ( ) |effort=Moderate ( ) |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc= (C1) (C2) (C3) |gc= (C1) (C2) (C3) (C4) Light Purple (Battle) |lc=Lavender (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup= |alt=Puppet Master Mode (JD4) |pictos = 125 (Classic) 84 (Mashup) |audio = |perf= Arben Kapidani (C3) Lionel Leyre (C4) |dlc = April 22, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) March 6, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |nowc = MovesLikeJag (JD4) MovesLikeDLC (Post-''JD4'') |dura = 3:24 }} "Moves Like Jagger" by ft. is featured on , , , and . It is also featured on and as a downloadable track. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by four different male dancers. C1 The first dancer has buzz-cut hair. He wears a purple fedora, a purple vest and ties over a green button down shirt, grey pants, and green shoes. His outline is green. C2 The second dancer wears a purple cap, an orange leather jacket, a purple shirt, dark grey pants, and neon orange shoes. His outline is orange. C3 The third dancer resembles Mick Jagger. He has shoulder length black hair. He wears a red headband, dark aviator sunglasses, an opened red jacket with purple belts, Union Jack leggings, and black boots. His outline is red. He makes a reappearance in Y.M.C.A.. C4 The fourth dancer has buzz-cut hair. He wears yellow shutter shade glasses, a purple and blue one-sleeved jacket with a cut-out shaped like tiger stripes, a light turquoise shirt, grey pants with multiple zipper pockets on each side, and purple and yellow sneakers. He ends the song. His outline is purple. Background The background is based off the NBC reality show . The dance floor consists of a circular platform with colorful light-up panels behind, as well as the silhouette of an audience, and four judges on the turning chairs behind the panels. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Raise your right hand slowly. Gold Move 3: Point to the screen with your right hand. Moveslikedlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Moveslikedlc gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Moveslikedlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Moveslikedlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Moveslikedlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Moveslikedlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I've got the moves like Jagger" is sung Just Dance 2016 appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Royal Key Mashup has a Mashup available for all consoles. Dancers *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''Monster Mash '' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Pump Up the Jam'' *''Forget You'' *''Maneater'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Pump Up The Jam'' *''Forget You'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''California Gurls'' *''Heart of Glass'' *''Hot n Cold'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' Puppet Master Mode has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Moves Like Jagger * 70's/Crazy Zombie/Indian Whip/Shoot Em Up * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Purify/Shuffling * Mustache/Kazatchok/Stir It Up/Swan Walk * Cheerleader/Smack 'N' Throw/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotise * Dog Call/Russian Plane/Set Fire/Super Snap * Hitchiker/Hairbrush/Summoning/Tempo Touch * Rip It Off/Tribal/Party Boy/Rock Chick * Skater Girl/Werewolf/Mime Clapping/Super Whip * Clubber Girl/Swing It Back/Changing Channels/Possessed * Medalion Man/Mexican Guns/Walking Wave/Happy Birthday * Pretty Bride/Hopscotch Throw/Jump This Way/Shuffling * Cheerleader/Funky Chicken/Headache/Swan Walk * Cocktail/Swing And Pull/Give It Up/Crescent Moon * Shake It/Shaman/Side To Side/Hands Up * Dog Fight/Cosmic Boogie/Voodoo/Tear It Up * Up And Down/Hopscotch Throw/Groovy Jerk/Pendulum Whip * Girl Power/Walking Dead/Victory Step/Where Am I * Hammer Time/Milkshake/Windscreen Wiper/Wonder Walk * Skater Boogie/Tex Mex Rodeo/Watch Out/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Shaman/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Seatbelt/Punk Swing/Open Up/Treadmill * Hitchiker/Rain Dance/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Medalion Man/Thrower/Grap It/Super Snap * Dog Fight/Russian Plane/Summoning/Rock Chick * Moves Like Jagger Battle has a Battle against Never Gonna Give You Up. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *'Moves Like Jagger' *''#thatPOWER'' *''4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gentleman'' *''Good Feeling'' *''It's My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Just Dance'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''So What'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Wild'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Moves Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The 2010s Were Banging *Put a Lid on it *Your First Dance *Just Dance Billboard! *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited K-R * Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Maroon 5 in the series. ** It is also the first song by Christina Aguilera in the series. *"S**t" is censored. ** Also, "Now I m naked'" is misinterpreted as "Now I make it" in the lyrics. * In , the third coach s avatar can be unlocked by achieving level 1000 on the World Dance Floor. ** Also, his avatar has a different design, with his neck now visible right below his head in the avatar. This alteration was performed in , and carried onto and future games. ** In , only the avatar of C3 is available. ** In however, C1 and C3 s avatars are available, along with a new avatar of C4. * In the shop of , the main coach s silhouette can be seen on the song icons which do not load up. Classic * The background was going to be different; it was going to show the words "MOVES LIKE JAGGER" in various colors on the big wall. *C3 reappears as P2 in Y.M.C.A.. * was going to have a different routine.https://vimeo.com/70109089 * C3 made an appearance in the background of one of the glass windows in Just Dance. * This song holds the record for the second highest number of Beta pictograms (30); many of them show moves that are actually part of the routine, but they have the same color as C3 s pictograms. ** This may mean the coach was not meant to change his outfit during production. *** This is also proven in the game trailer, where he performs moves that are assigned to C1 or C2. * The fourth coach appears on the NTSC box art with a different color scheme. * C1 appeared in the trailer for Gamescom. Near the end, he seems to do the choreography from the chorus, however he did not do it in the final gameplay. *In , the audience s applause was removed from the end of the routine for a short period of time. However, it was re-added during the 2017 system only. *P4 ties with P2 from Hangover (BaBaBa) for the shortest hair. Mashup * The dancer of Maneater shows the second dancer type (blue dancer), while the pictograms are still red. This does not occur on the Wii version. Puppet Master *The Puppet Master Mode is sometimes affected by a glitch, where Oh No! s "Goofy Skipping" appears as Maneater’s "Hypnotic Slaps". * The coach fades in instead of walking from the left, the pictograms from the caption "Hypnotic Slaps" are red while the coach appears in its blue form and the caption "Russian Plane" appears twice. ** This is the first Puppet Master Mode in which a certain caption is repeated throughout the song (without counting Party Masters from the following games). * A beta color scheme for C3 is used in Puppet Master Modes as a "Strike The Pose!" picture. Gallery Game Files Moveslikejag_cover_generic.png|''Moves Like Jagger'' Moveslikedlc cover generic.png|''Moves Like Jagger'' (Post- ) Moveslikejag_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Moveslikedlc_jd2014 cover_albumcoach.png| /''2015'' album coach MovesLikeDLC JDU Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Moveslikejag_cover albumbkg.png| album background Moveslikedlc cover albumbkg.png| /''2014''/''2015''/''Unlimited'' album background Moveslikedlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Moveslikedlc map bkg.png| map background moveslikedlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover MovesLikeDLC Cover 1024.png| cover Moveslikedlc c1 jd2014 ava.png|C1 s avatar on /''Wii U'' Moveslikedlc c3 jd2014 ava.png|C3 s avatar on moveslikedlc c3 jd2015 ava.png|C3 s avatar on Ymca p2 ava.png|C3 s avatar on moveslikedlc c3 golden ava.png|C3 s golden avatar moveslikedlc c3 diamond ava.png|C3 s diamond avatar moveslikedlc c1 jd2016 ava.png|C1 s avatar in moveslikedlc c4 jd2016 ava.png|C4 s avatar in moveslikedlc_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Ymca coach 2 big.png|C3 s coach selection image in Y.M.C.A MovesLikeJagger_placeholder.png|C1 in the placeholder Moveslikejag jd4 pose 1.png|C1 s pose in Puppet Master Mode Moveslikejag jd4 pose 2.png|C2 s pose in Puppet Master Mode Moveslikejag jd4 pose 3.png|C3 s pose in Puppet Master Mode Moveslikejag jd4 pose 4.png|C4 s pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Jaggerinactive.png|'' '' on the menu Jaggeractive.png| cover Moveslikejag jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Jaggeropener.png|'' '' on the menu Jaggermenu.png| routine selection menu Moveslikedlc_jdnow_menu_new.jpg|'' '' on the menu (Updated) Moveslikedlc_jdnow_score_new.jpg| scoring screen (Updated) Moveslikedlc_jd2016_menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Moveslikedlc_jd2016_load.jpg| loading screen Moveslikedlc_jd2016_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Moveslikedlc_jd2016_score.jpg| scoring screen Moveslikedlc_jd2017_menu.jpg|'' '' on the menu Moveslikedlc_jd2017_load.jpg| loading screen Moveslikedlc_jd2017_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Moveslikedlc_jd2017_score.jpg| scoring screen Moveslikedlc jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Moveslikedlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen Moveslikedlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen MovesLikeDLC jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu MovesLikeDLC jd2019 load.png| loading screen MovesLikeDLC jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen moves-like-jagger.jpg| gameplay (C1) moves like jagger orange dancer.png| gameplay (C2) Promotional Images moveslikejaggerdancer.jpg banner (3).png boxartmlj.jpg artwork.just-dance-4.531x720.2012-08-16.42.png Canette-just-dance-now.jpg| advertisement on Coca Cola featuring C4http://fandbnews.com/coca-cola-gets-its-groove-on-with-new-ubisoft-partnership/ movesbeta.png|Beta color scheme on the NTSC boxart Behind the Scenes Screenshot_79.png|Behind the scenes 1 (C1) Screenshot_80.png|Behind the scenes 2 (C2) Screenshot_81.png|Behind the scenes 3 (C3) Screenshot_82.png|Behind the scenes 4 (C4) Beta Elements BETA MOVE + GLOW.gif|Beta outline color and Beta appearance (C3 was meant to perform the entire routine) MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms1-10.png|Beta pictograms 1-10 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms11-17.png|Beta pictograms 11-17 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms18-22.png|Beta pictograms 18-22 JD4MovesLikeJagger.jpg|Beta pictogram color in a promotional gameplay moves-like-jagger-jd2015.jpg|Beta pictogram color in a promotional gameplay movesbeta.png|Beta color scheme on the NTSC boxart Others moveslikejaggerbg.jpg|Background Moveslikejagger strikethepose.png|C3 s appearance as "Strike The Pose!" Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger ft. Christina Aguilera Maroon 5 Ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger Teasers Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger - 5 stars Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 Ft. Christina Aguilera Just Dance Wii U Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2014 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2015 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance Now Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2016 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) "Moves Like Jagger" Maroon 5 MEGASTAR 13K Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2019 'Others' Moves Like Jagger (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Moveslikejagger nohud Just Dance 4 Extract Moves Like Jagger (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Moves Like Jagger (Puppet Master) Behind the Scenes Moves Like Jagger - Behind the Scenes References Site Navigation tr:Moves Like Jagger Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Songs by Christina Aguilera Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Clean versions Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Lionel Leyre